Containers for packing and storing foodstuffs and other items can be rounded and relatively rigid and large mouthed, such as those, for example, commonly used to commercially package coffee. Consumers often handle such containers repeatedly before the contents are depleted. If such containers are too large, the user may need to handle them with both hands to have a sure grip. Users having relatively small hands compared to the size of the container or weak hands may find it difficult if not impossible to handle the container properly, and may drop the container or spill or dispense too much of the contents.
A variety of features have been added to containers as attempts to address handling of relatively large containers. Each of these has shortcomings. For example, one attempt employs an external handle or handles projecting from surfaces of containers to aid users in grasping the containers, which generally is undesirable as the protruding handles increase production cost, and complicate packaging and shelving and consume too much space.
Another attempt employs integrated grip portions located on opposite sides of a container, such as a bottle, in which the grip portions comprise a grip panel having multiple inclined ribs, finger slots, and cross-hatch ribs, which generally is not useful on larger diameter containers.
There is a need for more easily-grippable containers for foodstuffs and other items which are non-cumbersome, cost-reasonable arrangements convenient for packaging, storage and handling.